family_business_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Juan Sanchez
'''Juan Sanchez '''is a main character and was a prominent drug kingpin within the Los Angeles County region and the feared underboss of the Sanchez crime family. However, due to an injury which left him in a wheelchair, he was forced to retire from his business affairs though continued to raise and mentor his cherished nephew Nacho who succeeded him. Biography Early Life Juan Sanchez was born on August 20 1965 in Ciudad Juarez, Chihuahua, Mexico to Joaquina Sanchez and an abusive father along with his brothers Christian and Javier. Juan and his brothers were often taught brutal life lessons by their father such as "family is all" by nearly drowning Christian until Juan punched him in the face. After he grew up into an adult, Juan and his brothers began building their criminal empire and they were initially just the middle-men for the Colombians, transporting cocaine over the US border and receiving only a small amount of the profit. This was mainly because they could not produce cocaine in Mexico, leaving them dependent on the Colombians. Juan fronted the operation by starting an olive oil company though Christian, much to Juan's frustration, ended up becoming the leader of the operation and he purchased a mountainside villa, from which they often conducted business at. The Sanchez family was feared by many, though it was Juan who gave his family such a brutal reputation and was the most feared of his brothers to the point even the Mexican Federales wouldn't mess with them. The family even had government connections, with Javier being friends with a high-ranking police chief. At some point, Juan was convicted and sentenced for two accounts of conspiracy to murder. Despite Juan being supposed to serve 120 years without parole, due to his and his family's connections, he only served 17 years in El Cereso Prison. After being released from prison, Juan decided to celebrate and had a one-night stand which led to the birth of Maria and Juana. Christian eventually elected to receive Suzaku Yoshida and his brother, Shinichiro, at his villa to discuss a deal. Both Juan and Javier are present at the meeting, the negotiation seems to be fine until Christian mentions how Suzaku and Shinichiro disrespected the Sanchez family by selling their product to two henchmen in order to call the Don's attention. As the duo do everything in their power to calm down Christian, Juan shoots Shinichiro in the head in front of Suzaku. Suzaku attempts to retaliate but is tackled and held down by Javier, then both Juan and Christian proceed to taunt him. Suzaku holds an enormous hatred for the brothers because of the incident, but mainly for Juan, because he was the one who pulled the trigger on his brother. While still a Don, Juan raised his daughters Maria and Juana as a single parent as their mother left Juan, as well as his nephew Nacho. Juan reflected on how his father demonstrated the brutal aspects of life and how important family is, so he decided to raise his family in such a manner similar that his father did. In one particular lesson, Juan threatened to cut off Maria's arm with a hatchet if Nacho did not help her. Nacho used a screwdriver to stab Juan and save Maria, forcing Juan to release his daughter. Instead of getting angry, Juan applauded Nacho and proudly claimed that family is all. Even after the events at the villa, Christian eventually decided to accept Suzaku's request and allowed him to sell the organization's products south of the Mexican border. At the same time Juan expands his business to the United States, having bought an fried chicken restaurant in Los Angeles and establishes himself as an infamous and feared drug lord in the county. However due to Suzaku operating in LA as well, the two men, especially due to recent events, become fierce rivals as Christian's distributors. Eventually, Juan drops by Christian's home to deliver his tribute. He also reports on his operation in America and is proud of his work, though Christian insults Juan's restaurant and the bullying gets worse when Javier brings Suzaku's significantly larger tribute. Christian orders Juan to start following in Suzaku's footsteps, adding insult to injury. This causes Juan to become visibly angry and jealous at Suzaku's easy success in quickly gaining the respect and favor of Christian he has worked so hard for many years. War with Suzaku and Haruto Juan hears of a gang of mercenary smugglers moving their cargo through his territory accidentally and a number of Juan's men were killed when they attacked the smugglers, then Juan discovers that a particular mercenary, Haruto Mikami, was the one who made the call to move through his territory and kill Juan's men in self-defense. Juan starts threatening and harassing Haruto and his family, even sending Maria and Juana to his home to kill him after Haruto roughs up two of Juan's goons when they break into his home to intimidate him. However Haruto manages to defeat the twin hitwomen which impresses Juan so he decides to set up a meeting at night in his restaurant to discuss what happens next. Surrounded by Juan's family and men, Haruto shows no fear in the meeting and Haruto wants to end their feud, but demands $50,000 for all the trouble Juan has caused him. Juan threatens Haruto, and Haruto threatens to shoot him even knowing he will be killed shortly after. Juan respects Haruto's courage and agrees to pay him $25,000 instead, to which Haruto considers and agrees before leaving. Following these events, Haruto begins secretly staking out Juan's drug operation, looking for a weakness to exploit and exact his vengeance on Juan for messing with his family. In due time, Haruto plants cocaine on a truck driver driven by Enrique Diaz, who was transporting drug money for Juan. This led to Enrique being arrested by the police and ultimately hitting Juan's business heavily. Later on, Juan uses his connections to bail Enrique out of custody and has his lieutenants, Sebastian Bolsa and Reneldo Feuntes, pick Enrique up to bring him to a remote location in the desert. Juan furiously interrogates Enrique on what exactly happened but Enrique's answers do not satisfy him, leading him to order Maria and Juana to murder him and bury his body. Haruto continues to sabotage Juan's operations on his new partner Suzaku Yoshida's behalf, resulting in Juan's reputation worsening while Suzaku becomes more valued and respected by the Sanchezes. Following Haruto's attacks on his operations, Juan now has no means to smuggle drugs with his fried chicken restaurant anymore. Juan takes his anger out on his henchmen, throwing a lamp at one when he speaks out of line and later has one of his street dealers severely beaten up for coming short on his payment. Juan later has Maria and Juana pick Seb up to meet him, making him very nervous due to his secret alliance with Haruto behind his back. Juan discusses with Seb that he now wants a new smuggling route and decides to use Seb's father's business as a front over Seb's objections. Juan tries to assure Seb that his father will make more money than he already is and that he will be safe as long as he knows his place. When Seb continues to try to reason with Juan, Juan loses his patience and strangles Seb. Juan then aggressively forces Seb to leave. Juan's actions result in Seb secretly requesting Haruto to assassinate Juan and becomes a mole for Suzaku and Haruto. When Juan, Seb, Maria, Juana, Reneldo and more men are on their way to Seb's family business, Juan suddenly receives a call from his brother Javier who tells him to cease his drug business and meet him at night. Juan argues with Javier though eventually complies and hangs up the phone in anger, throwing it down on the ground and destroying it. At the meeting in a remote location, Juan is accompanied by Seb and Reneldo, and both Suzaku and Javier at present at the meeting with their own associates. Javier relays Christian's message of the satisfaction with Suzaku's method of shipping drugs, and that Christian feels that using Suzaku's distribution network exclusively is the safest and most effective way to continue. Growing enraged by the news, Juan starts screaming at Javier and Suzaku that he was the one who worked hard for the family, losing blood and investing money to build it up, and complains that he is treated like a dog by his brothers. Juan insults both of his brothers, to which Javier argues back though eventually leaves, but not before reinforcing Christian's orders regarding Suzaku's operation and warns him if he disobeys orders. Juan then continues his anger towards Suzaku and even grabs his gun in his infuriated state to everyone's shock, but instead of using it, he threatens Suzaku's life and storms off in anger. Back at his hideout, Seb and Reneldo attempt to console and calm Juan down on the situation, though Juan turns his anger towards both of them and ends up violently glassing Seb and aggressively choking Reneldo, then throws them out and tells them not to be late tomorrow or else as he needs as much manpower as he can. Juan declares war on the Yoshida crime family. The next day, Juan, Seb, Reneldo and other thugs arrive at Suzaku's hotel business where he's working and confronts him in his office. Juan and his men end up in a standoff with Suzaku and his loyal enforcers, holding each other at gunpoint while Suzaku tries to reason with Juan. Juan suspects Suzaku is behind sabotaging his meth business so that he can take over as the sole distributor easily and gain Christian's trust and respect. Suzaku denies Juan's rightful suspicions and tries to contact Haruto though Haruto is ambushed by Maria and Juana on Juan's orders to prevent him from saving Suzaku. A gunfight erupts in the hotel and Juan takes his aim at Suzaku, but Seb intentionally gets in the way of his shot which allows Suzaku to escape. The war between Juan and Suzaku continues and as part of Suzaku's plan to lure Juan into a trap, he has Seb shot (with Seb hesitantly cooperating with the plan) and another one of Juan's men killed in order for Maria and Juana to come find a message in the car they were sitting in the desert, a taunt from Suzaku to Juan to make Juan more angry and desperate about killing him. Back at their hideout, Juan berates Seb for being reckless and comes close to suspecting him as Suzaku's mole until Reneldo reports to Juan via a phone call that Suzaku and Haruto are in the desert recruiting new operatives for the next fight. Juan has Seb and Reneldo organize a force to hit against the Yoshidas hard and vows to kill Suzaku. Seb though warns Suzaku of the attack ahead and the number of forces arriving, leading to them setting up a trap for Juan and his men. In the desert, Juan is accompanied by Seb, Reneldo, Maria, Juana and many more men and engages in a gunfight with Suzaku and his men. During the final stages of the battle, Juan attacks Suzaku and begins beating on him. Juan loses his gun during their brawl and Suzaku drops his weapon so Juan tries to choke Suzaku to death, and Seb non-verbally informs Haruto to help Suzaku. Haruto shoots Juan and ultimately saves Suzaku, and the gunshot severely injures Juan. Suzaku tries to finish off Juan but is shot at by Maria, saving Juan's life, and Juana rushes to Juan to get him out of open fire. Maria, Juana, Reneldo and Seb retreat from the gunfight in a car with the wounded Juan as well. Maria and Juana abduct a Japanese neurosurgeon from a hospital and force him to operate on Juan, however, unknowing to them, the neurosurgeon is actually the son of Suzaku, Haizo, who is not involved with the criminal family business. Haizo tends to an unconscious Juan's wounds and gives him a blood transfusion from Maria. Haizo reveals to them that Juan is permanently paralyzed from the waist down and will have to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Haizo gives Seb advice on healing his injuries, and the doctor is let go. Retirement from the Family Business While Juan is in a coma and recovering, Seb temporarily takes charge of Juan's turf and is still taking orders from Suzaku which leads to a number of events that both grow the Yoshida family in power and leading Juan's operations to its downfall. Juan was frequently visited while in a coma, notably by Seb and Reneldo accompanied by Maria and Juana who informed him of the state and progress of his empire. Later, Suzaku manages to sneak into Juan's room and speaks with the still unconscious Juan, telling him about his past in Japan and how he's slowly exacting his revenge sadistically. Suzaku appears to prepare to kill Juan by suffocating him with his own pillow, however instead rests his head on it and kisses Juan on the forehead before telling to get some rest and that, when he wakes up, he'll feel great pain as punishment for his actions. Months later, Juan eventually recovers from his coma and has to undergo therapy under the care of a specialist being paid by Suzaku, as Suzaku wishes for Juan to fully recover so that his vengeance goes at a quicker pace to make Juan suffer. Juan purposefully knocks over a cup of coffee to stare at a nurse's butt as she cleans up the mess, in an attempt to make him happier during his situation. Juan eventually mentally recovers and is able to talk again thanks to his special treatment, however he is confined to a wheelchair, much to his displeasure and frustration. Juan remains in his home located in the county and, much to his dismay, retires from running his businesses. He is eventually visited by his nephew, Cesar, who also brings along Seb and Reneldo. Cesar addresses Juan, remembering an incident where the two of them tortured and murdered a former henchman of Juan because he was a police informant and was responsible for his time in prison. Cesar presents a souvenir to Juan as a gift: their victim's severed hand. Cesar then talks to his uncle in private and discuss matters regarding Suzaku, then returns to Seb and Reneldo with new orders from the retired Don. Cesar informs the two that he will now oversee Juan's operations and also appoints Reneldo to guard Juan's home instead of helping run the operations. Personality As a high-ranking member of the Sanchez empire, Juan is a sadistic, vicious, emotionless, deranged and mentally unstable psychopath who has ruthlessly tortured and executed innocent civilians and was the main reason for his family's feared reputation. He has a very crude and bloodthirsty nature, being more than willing to kill anyone outside the ranks of his organization. Juan is arrogant, mocking, taunting, smug and overly confident but is also a highly intelligent and calculating drug trafficker, once arguably being the most dangerous Sanchez. He is a very greedy and ruthless man who showed little to no sympathy for the people he kills. He is also very vengeful and has gone as far as to not being above murdering children, possessing a sick and twisted sense of humor. Despite his loyalty and devotion to his family, Juan isn't completely happy that his older brother Christian is the top leader of the empire while he believes he's the one who built it up. Despite his evil nature, Juan cares deeply for his family and very much values the concept of family. Killed Victims # '''Shinichiro Yoshida: '''Shot in the head with his pistol. Relationships Nacho Sanchez Nacho Sanchez is the nephew of Juan Christian Sanchez Christian Sanchez is the older brother of Juan Javier Sanchez Javier Sanchez is the younger brother of Juan Joaquina Sanchez Joaquina Sanchez is the mother of Juan Maria and Juana Sanchez Maria and Juana Sanchez are the twin daughters of Juan Cesar Sanchez Cesar Sanchez is the nephew of Juan Hector Sanchez Hector Sanchez is the nephew of Juan Marco Sanchez Marco Sanchez is the nephew of Juan Sebastian Bolsa Sebastian Bolsa is a business associate of Juan as one of his former lieutenants Reneldo Feuntes Reneldo Feuntes is a business associate of Juan as one of his former lieutenants Martin Gomez Martin Gomez is a business associate of Juan Vicente Colon Vicente Colon is a business associate of Juan Oscar Jackson Oscar Jackson is a friend of Juan Diego Garcia Diego Garcia is a friend of Juan Miguel Pena Miguel Pena is a business associate of Juan as one of his former dealers Ximenez Zedillo Ximenez Zedillo is a business associate of Juan as one of his former dealers Carlos Villacres Carlos Villacres is a business associate of Juan as one of his former dealers Enrique Diaz Enrique Diaz is a business associate of Juan as his former truck driver Esteban Gonzalez Esteban Gonzalez is a business associate of Juan Suzaku Yoshida Suzaku Yoshida was the archenemy of Juan Haruto Mikami Haruto Mikami is the archenemy of Juan Shinichiro Yoshida Shinichiro Yoshida is a victim of Juan Kallen Yoshida Kallen Yoshida is an enemy of Juan Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Underbosses Category:Gangsters Category:Sanchezes Category:Drug Lords Category:Sanchez Family Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Handicapped Category:Businessmen Category:Parents